My Achey, Breaky, Silken Heart
by kygirl101
Summary: Renge has self destructive means of coping with heartbreak, tied to her silken hair ribbon. A Renge!fic for a change!


_Because we all know Renge has sociopathic tendancies when she's home alone and that her ribbon has magical powers...I don't consider this self harm, but this is a little self destructive...Anyway, enjoy: (un-beta'ed)_

* * *

**My Achey, Break-y, Silken Heart**

* * *

Renge would not deny that Ootori Kyouya broke her heart a little (if not a lot) the same day he broke her camera lens. He'd uprooted everything she'd known to be true about glasses characters, and it had taken that damned commoner who was just obviously gay (what other kind of boy talked the way Fujioka Haruhi did??!) to console her enough to stop crying pointlessly in front of everyone. But she had been on the verge of breaking into hysterics for hours ever since then and the original pain in her chest seemed to double.

Now, the girl stood in the elaborate bathroom of her family's Japan house, fully dressed as the bathtub filled to the brim with hot, steaming, bubbly water. And when the bath was ready, she carefully lipped off her shoes, pulled off her socks and stepped into the tub. Her dress poofed out as she sat down, and then clung to her legs like gum to pavement as she was fully submerged.

It felt weird to not be naked in a hot bath, but that did not matter to Renge. Slowly, he sunk under the surface of the water and stayed there, just thinking...

Haninozuka Mitsukuni was just a big baby.

Morinozuka Takashi was a god dammed mute.

The Hitachiin twins were just too exclusive to even care about proper characterization.

Fujioka Haruhi was a gay simpleton.

Souh Tamaki was a stupid, narcissistic phony.

And Ootori Kyouya...was a heartless bastard.

Bubbles spewed from Renge's mouth to the surface, where they mixed with the soap suds. Her caramel eyes remained open until she was forced to squint in concentration on staying underwater - denying her instincts - until her lungs screamed out as she longed to.

Finally, she resurfaced, coughing and wiping water and bubble residue from her stinging eyes. The ribbon in her hair had come undone and Renge pulled the pink strand from her messy curls, held it in the palm of her hand for a moment and staring at it. _Oh, if only it were that easy..._

And then she threw it. Against the wall. Where it clung for a second before slithering down to the floor, leaving a wet trail in it's process. It puddled, broken an bloodied, at the base of wall and the conjuncture of floor.

Her heart...Was just as broken and bloodied.

The phone rang, and Renge picked up the strategically placed extension, pressing the accept button and pressing the receiver to her mouth. "Hello?"

"Renge?" Despite the placement of her red ribbon, she still felt her heart leap at his cool voice.

"Hello, Kyouya-kun..." she managed.

"Ah, hello, Renge. Listen -" He asked for the tape that they had shot that day. In his own way, apologizing for his actions, Renge thought, and she listened to him intently, nodding occasionally in agreement.

In the end, they agreed - the movie, without that violent clip at the end. And they hung up, or rather he disconnected; she kept the [hone to her ear, swishing her legs back and forth in the tub to create ripples and move the reaming bubbles around as if carried by waves. Swish, swish.

Her eyes alighted on the pink pile of silk - which didn't seem so delicate anymore - on the floor. It would dry. A warm, fuzzy feeling that had nothing to do with hot water and nylons throughout her entire being. Renge now felt so accepted (because Kyouya had asked her for help) that it was ridiculous that she ever even bothered feeling hurt and scandalized in the first place. In fact, she was even successful in convincing herself that she _hadn't_ doubted it, and it was only silly female hormones telling her that she _shouldn't_ expect a call from one of the Hosts. She was still complete and whole! And she was still in love! But no longer with that heartless bastard...No...

Her new love was much softer, much sweeter...And she was their _manager!_

She giggled, almost garishly, and spoke to the dial tone. "Hehe...I _knew _you're need me."

* * *

_-fin- Drop comments, as they are, like, my SEX!_


End file.
